


[大宫SK]苹果

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, 主要角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 预警：1.BE2.主要角色死亡
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	[大宫SK]苹果

  
1.

  
大野智死去了，他一边看着自己透明的手，一边对着自己这样说。

他同样透明的胳膊动了动，用手去摸脑门，一直摸一直摸，手穿过去，碰到身后一个打着瞌睡的宾客，差点也要穿过他的脑门。

大野便了解了。觉得自己很厉害。变成鬼了很厉害。

他的葬礼在一处海边的礼堂举行，礼堂很空旷，周围有着大大的落地窗，黑色的人群随机排列在木制的地板上，大野降临在他们中间，周围都是些面容熟悉的人。

面容熟悉，却不太叫得上名字，叫得上名字的，也许早已离开。这正是个阴天，大野望向窗外，模糊的黑云和海水一样远。

是黑暗的。阴天就是这样，活着的时候这规律也不会变。唯独有一抹振翅欲飞的白，出现在遥远的堤坝上，如同浪顶的泡沫，大野刚注意到，那白色的幻影便簌得一下破碎了，就像泡沫乍然归于海水，这吓到了他，碎片穿过灵堂穿过窗户，让他差点以为破碎的是自己。

所以，一瞬间要阻止的愿望占了大头，当大野回过神来，堤坝已经近在眼前。他飞得这样快，离得这样近，看得这样清楚，那原来只是个穿着白色衬衫的人，干净的衣摆在风里鼓荡着。海鸥绕着他，刹那靠近又远离。

“碎片”。原来如此。

那个人没有碎，因此大野自然也没有。悬着的心放下了。大野平静下来，他认出了这个人。

穿着白衬衫的人，脸也是浅色的。大野的记忆里，这个人有着最平的眉毛，最闪的眼睛，最翘的嘴唇和几颗待人亲吻的小痣，这个人是二宫和也。

他站着，正在喂着海鸥，软乎乎的面包被他软乎乎的手掰碎了捧着，海鸥从天际滑下来，轻轻一啄便叼走，飞往远处的海面，二宫的眼睛也就随之而去，他说，说话的声音很低，他说：“大野桑在他最爱的海里，应该会很开心吧。”

没有开心，也没有不开心。大野下意识回答。

二宫又说：“...嗯，开心，是的，大野桑再也不用勉强自己看见我了。”

在大野面前，二宫一向不怎么哭丧着脸。

他说这话的时候当然也没有哭。

大野没有听见哽咽亦或啜泣，所以只有那最后的断言一遍遍萦绕在脑海。“不管愿不愿意，勉不勉强，我还是看到你了。”大野想。他飞近了些，手依然碰不到人，这代表二宫和其他的什么人也没什么两样。

可是当他听见这话的时候，听见二宫说不用再见的时刻，大野自己却也很肯定，二宫和也和其他人，应该是有两样的。

大野便想象，如果，如果他现在能出现在二宫面前，他也许会忍着气反问回去，他会问：“那你呢？Nino也讨厌我吗？你也不想再见我了吗？”

他当然没法问。他现在是一片漂泊的灵魂。他呆呆地看着大海，自己真的死在那里了吗？大野对于自己的死亡没有任何记忆。即使现在复生了，他也不知道自己该去哪里，该干些什么。

他大概应该去找点线索，二宫这里当然不会有，他应该去找那些和他更加亲密的朋友，比如，比如，他回忆着，至少走之前该跟他们说一声。

那就只再看两眼。

海鸥不再来了。二宫拍干净手上的面包屑，招呼远处的人，马上一辆黑色的车便开了过来，是熟悉的车型，大野经常坐在里面发呆。里面的经纪人问二宫：“葬礼结束了吗？”

二宫并不说话，只是摇了摇头，他沉默着上了车，大野下意识跟了上去。两个人像往常一样，并排坐在最后，大野的右手边是二宫，二宫的右手边是车窗。

车开了，大野还考虑着要和谁见面的事，因此很在意车究竟要开去哪里。可是车里的人却讨论着大野听不懂的话题，提到最多的词分别是“结束”和“继续”，也许是某个正在拍摄的电影。二宫应和着，最后说他会努力。这人疲倦地扭扭脖子，一个大野所熟悉的动作。

他于是空出自己的右肩。

良久都没有声息。大野扭过头，正看见二宫将头支在车窗上的样子。窗外树影颠簸，人走车流，他的碎发一半在光里，一半遮住了眼睛。

二宫没有靠过来。而这本应该是个，就算他们再生疏，也不会改变的习惯。

一瞬间，大野的右肩变得前所未有的轻，而左肩则被什么撕扯着下坠，像是忽然打翻了天平，金盘子都扣在地上。是该离去的时候了。车胎碾过石子，颠簸出咯噔咯噔的声响，二宫睡着了，大野飞走了，一切在默然中发生。

离开的决定并不难做。在生活了二十多年的城市里，大野不会迷路。如果能碰到他所熟悉的二宫和也，那么，一定可以碰到他所熟悉的其他人。

大野不断地飞，他起先朝天上，乌云密布的天空那样低，可却怎样都飞不到尽头；接着他又向四周，越远处越黑暗，大野不想过去，那像是个漩涡面对着他，触到波纹都无法逃离。

大野还不想走。

他疲惫地悬停在半空中，觉得哪里都不是他该去的地方，他还不如死了的好，一开始就躺在棺材里，一觉睡去再不醒来，省却多少烦恼的事。

他开始想念逼仄的车厢，他甚至因此而感到了一丝饥饿。

如果灵魂也能感受到饥饿，如果这不是上帝的玩笑，那么大野能确实地肯定，他嗅到了苹果的味道。

苹果，在他变成鬼之后，在一切感官消失以后，还这样突兀地出现在他的灵魂里，真是不可思议。他追寻着这一点味道，像是自己已逝的人生中唯一还活着的一点线索。已是晚上，天完全黑了，路灯亮起，像是一列萤火虫排成的引航灯，大野飘着，被清新的果香牵扯住飞行。他所在的地方越来越偏僻，路灯的光消失了。

公共照明年久失修。到最后只剩下便利店。24小时的白光被擦得光滑的地面所反射，在道路上留下朦胧的白斑。一颗苹果，红艳艳的，宛如在缓慢跳动着的新鲜的苹果，正出现在那光斑的正中间。二宫和也也同样出现在那里。他正蹲下身，向着苹果伸出了手指。

苹果的味道愈发浓郁了起来。

二宫的动作那样自然，蹲下，蜷缩，站起，四处张望。他的脑袋转过一圈，忽然冲着半空中一个虚无的方向，抬起眼微笑着。

那正是大野所在的方向。

他被二宫“看见”了。

他相信二宫并不是故意的，那人看见的是夜风，是路灯，是天空，是星辰，他澄澈的眼睛里映照出的是澄澈的透明，而大野智只是恰好出现在那里。就算大野离开了，他还是会冲着同样的地方笑。

这个笑当然不会是个阻碍。苹果对大野的吸引力一如往常，仿佛不曾衰减过。大野绕着苹果转了两圈，他仍然饥饿，最终，他还是跟着二宫回了家，一场不顺利的，毫无意义的出逃。大野这样定性。成绩糟糕的孩子离家出走，只走到最近的公园最矮的秋千旁边，那里还闻得到面包烤好了的味道。

便利店就在二宫家的附近。他二十多年的队友仍住在公寓的顶层，一开门就会换上拖鞋。大野跟着他，跟着他弯弯的背脊，一起将脚上虚幻的皮鞋脱下。捡来的苹果被放入玄关的果盘，那里已放了同样的好几颗。大野一直盯着呢，他试着用手去拿，却一颗都捧不住。

只有气味？大野短暂地思索，接着将更多的注意力投射到二宫居住的地方。

公寓被打扫得十分干净，舒服的沙发，米白的地毯，好几台显示器和并不很乱的电线，游戏机扔在桌上，客厅的茶几上摆着个细长的白瓷花瓶，里面插着两束雪白的百合花。

百合花浓郁的气味熏着大野。

他们以前好像拍过什么东西，那时二宫捧着的就是百合花，上面带着点绿色的影子，当二宫黏到他身边的时候，那花就算被放下了，味道依然闻得见。

二宫和也私下里是什么样子，大野已好多年未见过。他们的交集似乎只剩下上下班时的一个挥手。直到这时，大野才蓦然发觉，自己的记忆早模糊成一面陈旧的镜子，映照出来的只剩磋磨过的光影。

这一个晚上，魂灵随着二宫进入卧室，卧室很“小”，没什么颜色，堆放了许多东西，凌乱的程度刚刚好，所有的东西都在一伸手就够得到的距离，能让一个纤细的人得到足够的安全感。黑木的桌子，黄木的衣柜，离床很近的阳台和阳台门，没怎么动过的笔和没怎么动过的纸，完完全全是个普通人的卧室。

换过家居服，二宫便懒散地躺下了，大野一直等着，这时才附身上去。他只占据了人类的一只手臂，不会比一个游戏机更重。人体是一个大野发觉能支撑他“重量”的事物，虽然无法“碰到”，但却可以“渗入”，如果他不想要穿越水泥坠入地底，这成为了他唯一的选择。

马上游戏滴滴答答的声音响起来了，听起来幼稚又愉悦。大野还在想苹果的事，偶尔会想想百合，灵魂的肺似乎在因这些浊重的气味而疼痛。

苹果，百合，既然他碰不到，自然也无法用它们缓解饥饿，呆在二宫身边也就此变成了无意义的事。大野想，最好还是离开，他再一次向自己强调，该去和其他人喝杯酒。二宫皱着眉轻哼一声，他躺得不太舒服，大野便挪了挪，尽量让自己渗入得少些。

挨近了二宫，似乎又有些人的意识了，比如饥饿，也比如此刻的困倦。大野数着二宫的睫毛，他不敢去直视那睫毛下面的光彩，他只是数，一根，两根，三根...一遍又一遍地数，直到二宫顺着睡意合上了他的眼睛。

第二天，二宫醒得比大野早，这让他不得不跟着醒来。二宫的身形看上去还是疲惫的，经纪人早早过来叫门，又说着些云里雾里的话了：“你也想早点结束吧...”

大野听不懂，便不再去听。对他而言，现在的二宫只意味着两件事，一个气味的秘密，和一个能带他跨越黑暗的交通工具。

他再次跟着上了车，可这回却没有再注意二宫。右肩确实一直是空着的，但本来，那里时时刻刻就该是空着的。

二宫也许要去到片场。大野想着，在那里，他可以遇到其他的一些什么眼熟的人，然后，他就可以离开二宫了。人和人之间的线条本来就是这样的东西，总能让你找到另一个，另一个，再另一个。最初的那个点，好像只有在最初的时候才最重要，其余的时候，它就只是消失。

大野的打算落空了。

在片场，他没有找到认识的人，都眼熟，但不认识，葬礼的悲剧重复了，但他说不清自己是开心亦或不开心。

他们所在的地方，是一片茫茫的荒草地，大得会让人奇怪在城市里也存在这样的地方。草地前面有一条停滞的河流，不，也许是水塘或者湖泊，对岸泛着雾，然后渐渐收窄了，好像在说那是唯一的出口。

别人说的话，偶尔有两句飞入大野的耳朵，他们叫那里“甬道”。他们说，二宫在为进入甬道做准备，那是最重要的一场戏。

但他却总是准备不好。

在拍摄的间隙，二宫独自一人走到水边，大野就跟在他的身后， 他却无法知道。偶尔有风吹过，宽宽的衣服便贴在他身上，二宫锁着眉毛，这样的他看上去有些寂寥。他迈开腿向前走，河水从他的脚腕一路漫上他受伤的腰，此时此刻，他整个下半身都已陷入水中。

大野一直跟着他。

二宫伸出手去拨动水面，大野将头凑过去看，那里的倒影散开了，一个人变作两个人，变作三个人，变作无数闪着金光的碎片。尽管二宫再没其他动作，却莫名有种这人在向着对岸艰难跋涉的错觉。他的喘息急促起来，忽然闭起眼，把自己整个人都躺入水中。

他沉下去，就像腰上绑了石头。

竟没有人发现，除了大野，只除了大野，他于是也跟着埋入进去，比二宫的动作更急促，因为在二宫沉入的瞬间，他感到一股由衷的害怕。水下的世界是透明的，逐渐沉底的二宫没有挣扎，像是睡着了一般，安详地闭着眼睛，头发水草般漂浮。他一只手腕空悬着，细微地挥动。大野游向二宫身下，他试图用肩膀扛，试图托起二宫的腰肢，最终他一事无成，只能重叠着平躺在二宫身下，全身环绕着他，祈祷这样能减缓他下沉的速度。透过水面，他们看得到天上漫漫的金光，二宫睫毛扇动，他伸出一根手指，在水面描摹着什么，仿佛是，在为幽暗河水中的烂漫天空刻上一点浅薄的刺青。

他写了什么？

大野睁着眼睛，河水流过他的眼球，他看着他从未见过的二宫和也。如果他还活着，那么只需稍微用力，他就能将人再次抱到怀里。他的手随着二宫在水中的那只手臂，渐渐地攀缘而上，重叠而上，那刺青仿佛是他们两个人一起刻下的，两个人似乎就此变成了一个人。

最后一点气泡上升，二宫的呼吸消失了。

不行。

就在那一瞬间，大野触摸到了二宫的身体，他第一次可以碰到什么，而其余的一切都不再重要。他用力，就像是一股轻柔的，上升的气流，足以让一个沉水的人再次浮出水面。那张苍白的脸，大野最为熟悉的那张脸，在心里描摹过无数次却偏偏画不出来的那张脸，再次浮出了水面。

他用灵魂震荡他们重叠的肺泡。

二宫皱着眉毛咳了出来，四周的人这才发现了一样，哄闹着围去，将湿漉漉的二宫拖回岸上，为他披上温暖的毛巾，二宫不说话，只是垂着眼睛，让河水从他的睫毛滴落。

大野看着他，就在他身旁看着他，胸口冒着火。可非常不合时宜地，他却又忍不住想起刚才拥抱二宫的时候他骤然闻到的那股香气，是二宫的香气，是苹果的香气。

他饿了。

  
2.

  
走之前，监督递给二宫一个名片。

名片，上面写着姓名，公司，地址，电话。那是监督的朋友，一个心理医生，听说这名片不是第一次递给二宫。

二宫很乖巧地接了过来，弯腰称谢，就像他历来所做的那样，然后，没再回头地离开。

荒草似乎愈发长了。

经纪人推着二宫上了车，“今天拍摄停止。”他的口气比大野想象中强硬，于是他跟着上车的步伐便顿了一顿，二宫不需要用强硬的语气也会顺从的，看来今天生气的不止是大野一个人，“怎么一个人忽然下水？你还没进甬道就下水，难道你现在连自己的事都处理不好吗？要不是你今天足够幸运，你差点就要成了个水鬼...”

二宫没有吭声，面对着疾风骤雨般的抱怨，他只是安静，默默注视着身边的坐垫，他一只手正放在那上面，悄悄揪着布料。

大野看见了，便弓着腰过去。真怪，变成灵魂了还怕碰到什么似的。他一样低着头，悄然看着自己座位上的那只手，当大野同样把自己一只手盖上去的时候，他分明察觉二宫的手颤了颤。

他于是放开了，然后再次叠上去，果然，二宫的手又动了，嘴唇紧紧抿起。大野垂着头，对这个动作渐渐乐此不疲，反反复复，他们的手掌来来回回地重叠，就像一个孩子不知疲倦地哼着同一首歌。他一次次感受到二宫的震颤，像是一个存在的证明。

大野相信他们此时正注视着同一处地方，这让他舍不得将手拿开。

于是两个人便沉默着，双手交叠，大野想，二宫一定也感受到了自己，可他们却谁也不肯张口，只剩下经纪人充满担忧的，喋喋不休的抱怨声。

“总之，先去心理医生那里，监督也给了我名片，他知道你一定不肯去。”

车子发动了，一时间隆隆的声音吓住了二宫，刷的一下，他将手收回去了。大野只好自己挨紧他的肩膀。

“也不是第一次了。”二宫镇定着说，却仍忍不住往旁边一望，眼神闪烁，他不知道大野正在那里等着，像信号接收器般等着他的目光，所以二宫收回得也迅速。

“这一次...虽然可能需要比上一次更多的时间，但是——”

他仰起头，勉强笑了：“但是我总会成功的。”

是啊，他已经成功过一次了，没理由会在第二次失败。经纪人不再劝说。车子继续在走，红灯绿灯停了好几趟，最后滞留在路边。大野留在车上，默默望着经纪人陪着二宫下了车，走向那栋住有心理医生的玻璃高楼。人类的膝盖穿过魂灵的身体。

大野闭上眼，脑海里却仍想着二宫的背影，想着他擦身而过的力度，一刻也不停歇。他无法控制自己去想二宫的那个“上一次”，却拒绝跟上去拥有更多的了解。

或许他早已知道答案。

归根究底，大野是一个死去的魂灵，他没法做出任何的体贴和弥补。再睁开眼的时候，路上已经没有了人影，就连载他而来的车也开走了，早早去寻找它的停车场，只剩大野一个人留在原地。于是大野只好在路边搭了别人的“便车”，他没有付钱，揪着根头发，平白飘在车顶，一路迎着风，回去了二宫的公寓。

大野告诉自己说，他需要那只苹果去练习，而苹果在公寓里。实话讲，对于一个幽灵而言，这种毫无意义的事情，不干也无所谓，如果是以前的大野，他只要坐着发呆，就能够消磨掉整整一天。但是，既然无所谓，那做一下，同样也是无所谓的吧。大野思考，他大概是可以举起其他东西的，这种可能性一直存在着，毕竟二宫不会是他的特例。

他的确在练习。

苹果太重了，大野先选择放在卧室的笔，可惜一切只是徒劳，有点无聊了。大野又将桌上的纸页作为自己的实验品，实验结果为失败。那么卫生纸如何？大野来到卫生间，洁白的浴盆空荡荡的。

假如这里盛满了水呢？蓝绿色的河水，他想象。二宫脱下衣物，将洁白的脚踩进去，但很快不止是脚，他的腰，他的胸膛，他的锁骨，他的脖子他的下巴，他的小痣他的嘴巴他的鼻子他的眼睛他的头发，最后只剩他的头发，水草一样无助地飘摇。

一瞬间事物的性质全变了，水变成了土壤，土壤全部埋进去，二宫就躺在那洁白的浴盆里，很快连五官都看不见，很快连头发都无法飘动，他整个人如同雕塑一般固定在那里慢慢枯死，大野再用力，哪怕他还活着，哪怕他还和今天一样赶得上——

一瞬间铺天盖地的恐慌再一次袭击了大野，那是他永远无法弄懂的，他生命中一直无法控制的那部分。岩浆冲击的时候石头都要裂出缝来，灯具开始摇动，开始闪烁，开始吱呀作响，外面的盘子打翻了，苹果滚落一地，有一个人发出难耐的痛呼。

是二宫！他竟在这时候回来！大野低喘着，他飘出去，看见二宫跪坐在地上，他滑倒了，捂着脚腕，似乎很痛苦，更令大野恐慌的是，他发现自己竟已无法停下，潜意识海洋里发出悲怆的鸣啸，这声音愈演愈烈，并不以大野的意志而转移，现实的一切也变得失控了。

不停有东西砸下来，起先只是相框，盘子，后来竟变成桌椅，箱柜，其中一个差点砸中二宫的后背，被大野飞身过去大力撞开，可它砸在地上，发出好大的声响，一下挡住了门，二宫脸色苍白，不自主抿住了嘴唇。他仍在试图离开屋子，但一个个家具把他逼得只能往里躲。大野不确定这一切是否和自己行动的轨迹有关。可他不能什么都不做，他难道能让沉重的木板电器撞上二宫的身体吗？

乒乒乓乓的声音响个不停，最终，客厅被弄得一片狼藉，而一切似乎还远未结束，二宫被逼入他狭小的卧室，他踉踉跄跄倒退着，眼睛变得比平时更加湿润，可大野心中狂乱的情绪却还是不肯放过他，放过他们，大大的衣柜砸下，木制的抽屉掉落一地，二宫躲避时不小心被其中一个绊倒了，整个人摔入衣柜，钢铁的衣架掉了他一身。

他已退无可退。

在大野活着和死去的人生中，从未面临过这样的境地，他的选择永远只有想做和不想做，他从来没有过无法控制的身不由己。大野试图叫二宫的名字，好多声好多声，如果他无法停下，至少他可以让二宫不那么害怕，但很显然，那个人再也没法听见他的声音了。

后来一切是怎么停歇下来的，大野的记忆已经模糊。他只记得他坐在二宫曾经干净整洁的房间里，腰弯着，弯得好低，而他不敢去看二宫的脸。他在那里，就像坐在一片荒芜的断壁残垣上。二宫就在他背后，一个人躲在柜子里，缩成一团颤抖着，他的脸埋在抱紧的膝盖里，杂乱的衣架堆砌着，仿佛钢铁织就的灌木，让人看不清里面的动静。

只有声音，大野偶尔能听到一点，令他难过的声音。

明明没有挂着衣服，衣架间却有水滴落下来。如果那上面有件衬衫，衬衫里有着骨架，骨架里长出血肉，存着一颗跳动的心，那落下来的眼泪还能触动到那颗心上吗？大野智一点也不知道，他只想抱紧二宫，好好地抱紧他，不要再让他感到害怕和难过，不要让他再因为大野智的原因感到害怕和难过。

那曾经狂乱的，无法控制的，令二宫害怕的，哭泣的，受到伤害的力量，此刻却也能温柔地举起一个冰冰凉的铁衣架。衣架艰难地抖动着，向前，向上，却在马上能安慰到二宫肩膀的时刻失去了力气，仅仅擦过二宫的小臂，便重新向下坠去，剩余的衣架也跟着咣啷咣啷掉了一地，像是散掉了一个扭曲的怀抱，二宫的怀里，又是空空如也。

大野想，自己又搞砸了。

“...智...”

可是这时候，却偏偏有人叫了他。是谁在叫他？怎么会知道是他？那声音沙哑，颤抖，甚至因泪水而含糊不清，可是，那声音是确实存在的，确实从一个人的嗓子里发出来的。

这是最毫无逻辑的，前言不搭后语的话，大野不懂为什么这时候二宫的嘴里会忽然吐出一个名字，恰恰是他的名字。对他而言，那是解释他如今无所事事的灵魂的咒语，是他现在唯一还背对着坐在二宫身边的理由。

大野缓缓反过身，沉默着将手放在二宫膝盖上，那一瞬间，不知是否是他的错觉，他好似梦见一样，梦见二宫细微地将头侧过来，梦见自己的手指竟真的触摸到二宫温软，湿润的脸颊。

就是这时候，大野心中升起一种，强烈的，想要活着的愿望。

他忍不住抬起头，真真正正注视着二宫，祈盼能得到多一点答案。

你也有想我吗？

“我很想你。”大野智望着二宫和也，一遍又一遍地说，“我很想你。”

  
3.

  
大野想，二宫大概已经知道自己的存在了，不知从哪一刻开始，但那些都不是重要的事。昨日的狂乱不仅仅为他们带来了伤悲，也让大野真实地可以举起些什么东西。大野用尽全身的力气，歪歪扭扭，断断续续，在一张空白的纸上写下了自己的名字。他用力一吹，便假设灵魂的那个动作是吹罢，那张纸斜斜飘下，落到二宫的枕边。

他还在睡觉，这点动静完全没有吵醒他。但是，当他第二天醒来的时候，他就会看到那告白信一样的纸条了，虽然那纸条上只有一个名字，但，他会怎么想？那个二宫会害怕吗？还是会欣喜？

大野心中还有一个最糟糕的预测，但所幸那预测没有成真，反而，比他想象中还要好的情况发生了：当二宫睁开眼睛——当然，起初的时候，大野甚至不能确认二宫是否真的看到了那纸条——因为他只是游刃有余地穿衣清洁，甚至为自己做了简单的早饭。在这些时刻，纸条孤零零地躺在他的床上，大野虽然早早无所谓地漂浮在二宫帽子的旁边，但下意识仍忍不住往二宫的动作上投射一点余光。直到最后，二宫要再次出门的时候，这个人才小心翼翼地，将那纸条捡起，细心折叠，放入心口处的口袋。

这真的比大野想象中的好。令他不由自主撇着嘴笑了。

大野随意地翻着笔记，作为自己力量的练习。这天他没有出门，他心情很好，这似乎也让他间接认为二宫的心情也很好，所以大野觉得，自己只需专注自己的事，因为二宫总会回来。笔记是二宫留在桌上的，里面是他年轻时候的日记，后来没有再写了，大野猜想，大概是因为数字化的原因，他一向弄不懂这些事。他也不去看二宫的笔记，大野并不那么好奇。

对于练习这件事，他意外的有干劲。翻页的练习做起来比拿笔简单很多，即使大野常常失败。他还是赶在二宫回来之前，又再次成功拿起了笔，写下些什么。不过写来写去，最后仍是大野智三个字，继那片白纸后，又留在了二宫经年的日记本上。

这意味着一个阶段性的成功。

二宫回来的时候，好像并没有往卧室投射他的注意，这让大野有些失望，烦躁地弄出些声响。但很快，那个人拿着许多大小不一的小纸片走了进来，自然重量也不一样。不知道二宫是什么时候做好的，他把这些摆到卧室的书桌上，书桌的日记正好翻到写了大野名字的那一页，二宫于是笑了笑，是那种没什么情绪，自然也并非嘲讽的笑，他说：“快写点其他的吧。”

小小的，雪白的纸片，一张一张，都被裁成方形，好好地躺在书桌上。二宫又走出去了，大野起先并不想做什么，他已经练了一天了。但很快，当二宫再度回来的时候，开始一直盯着空白的书桌看。见天色暗了，又去开了台灯。在这样的目光下，大野终于妥协，趁二宫终于散去注意力，他才再度动用力量，去缓缓接触那些纸片。

他从最轻的那一张开始举，一直举到差点就举不起来的那张。于是那一张成为了大野的标准，就像最趁手的杠铃。他开始一直用那张练习，边练习边发着呆，直到二宫在他面前换好衣物，准备要入睡的时候，他才忽然想起，自己还该说点什么。

没有时间再去写字了。于是一张纸片晃悠悠的飞起，一直飞到客厅，飞到玄关，落在一颗鲜红的苹果上面。

换上睡衣的二宫注意到了，不由自主跟着那纸片走出去，纸片在他眼前摇摆着降落，速度一点也不快。二宫瞄了前方的空白一眼，接着才双手捧起那颗被他捡回家的苹果，闻了闻，又疑惑地抬眼一望，“是想让我做什么？”他问。

这个问题，大野自身也无法回答，他只是直觉认为这颗苹果关联着他自身。大野沉默着，小纸条飘起又落下，再一次落到那苹果上。

二宫忍不住笑出声，但马上又扁起嘴装成无奈的样子，他左手掂着那红色的果实，对着苹果说话：“那就吃掉吧！“，大野自知理亏，不吭声，只悄悄又把手放到二宫肩上。于是二宫的耳根红了。最终，那颗苹果被他冒着深夜的露水，放入阳台上的花盆里。

栽种了下去。

大野以前隐隐约约听说过，二宫有在阳台栽种一些水果，没想到这件事真的被他发展成了一个爱好，今天亲眼看见，感受自然不一样。他甚至在二宫揉着眼睛一个人回到卧室以后，自己仍留在阳台上，注视着那花盆里的红苹果。二宫已为它盖上了土。更深露重，像是一滴滴泪水从四周的叶子上往下流。二宫在屋里叫了几声，大野都没有回应他。于是阳台的门再次打开了，二宫人却没有出来，大野飞进去看了看，他睡下了，背着身子不去理人。只有屋内与屋外的空气，缓缓流动着渗透，卧室因此而被掺入了一丝凉意。

有点冷，有点酸。二宫睡着了，大野静默地看了一会，呼吸均匀，身体微微起伏，外界的一切，他还感受得到吗？大野从空中落下，俯下身去，轻轻亲了亲二宫的额头。抬起头的时候想，二宫大概什么感觉都不会有。

大野转身出门，继续蹲守在那颗植物面前。

植物，属于生物，自然也能被大野所“附着”。他将全身搭载在那棵小小的苹果上，逐渐陷入了梦乡。在梦里，那颗苹果很快发了芽，抽了条，长出细小的树干，长出蔓延的枝蔓。那藤蔓，像是从一颗心里长出来的，透过阳台和卧室的门，缓缓漫入温暖的地方，渐长，渐高，接触到木头，接触到布料，接触到人类37度的体温，最后弯弯绕绕，轻轻缠上一个人的手腕，还想往更温暖的地方去。

大野曾想，自己老了以后，大概会和现在一样，一直是个喜欢晒太阳的老爷爷，跟不上潮流，只会在太阳底下眯着眼锤锤自己的肩膀，像一株年年枯败年年发芽的植物，只在一年中离太阳最近的那一天留下一颗果实。

他留下一颗苹果。

一瞬间有些事情混淆在一起，大野又做了一个梦，梦见自己亲手挑选了一颗苹果，许多颗苹果。

他穿着黑色的礼服，身材挺得异乎寻常的直，表情和他的衣服一样肃穆。他买了很多东西，有些排列整齐在木盒里，有些被扎成花束。苹果是那之中唯一鲜艳的色彩，晃晃悠悠躺在袋子里，像是寻常日子里猫起身子时一声舒服的喟叹。

大野渐渐明白，自己为什么会存在在这里。

可他情愿自己没有做过这样的梦。

  
4.

  
秋天的清晨，连太阳出来的时候，都在渐渐泛着冷。

二宫拿不准秋天。

任谁像他一样，当一睁开眼睛，身上缠满了枯萎的枝桠，肚子上放了颗红艳的苹果，手心上，还实实在在像是躺了一个人的脑袋的时候，都是拿不准的。

“大野…大野……”

他轻轻叫了两声，那个人没有回应，手心上的温度也没有离开，二宫就又躺了回去，他躺着，一动不动。脑袋逐渐冷静，眼睛却仍然是移不开的。即使看不到，但是，像这样能肆无忌惮望着另一个人的日子，对他而言早已不多了。

如果大野睁开眼，就会看到这一切，看到那个人在看他。二宫的视线对面只有雪白的墙壁，这让他无法在大野没注意到自己的时候提前收回视线。

那就让他看到吧。二宫展开另一只手，似乎想去触摸什么，三秒后，手停在了半空，最后落到那颗莫名出现的苹果上，拇指一下又一下地摩挲。

他想着，这也就足够了。

最后叫醒大野的，是外面急促的敲门声，在他醒来的刹那，二宫身上的藤蔓全都消失了，那一瞬间，二宫也抽回了自己垫在他脸颊下的手。

还迷迷糊糊的大野飘在二宫后面，随他一起去开门。门一开，外面的经纪人先是盯了一眼二宫，又往他的身后看了一眼。

但经纪人什么都没有说，二宫也是一样的沉默，就算是大野，也体味到了这里面的古怪之处。这一天，他便没有停留在二宫家里，而是再度跟车，一起到达了二宫拍摄电影的地方。

一天一夜，这里没有丝毫改变。那位大野有点眼熟却一直想不起名字的监督，就像之前的经纪人一样，先是盯着二宫，接着又向他身后一望。他们很快聊起了电影的拍摄进度。

监督说：“你现在只有一天的时间去完成了。”

二宫有点不解，他将自己抱成一团思考：“总共是一周的。”

监督回答他：“是，但那是之前。”他的目光再次越过二宫，令大野愣了一下。监督叹了口气：“你该尽快地说服你自己。”

二宫像是忽然才意识到一般，他吃了一惊，似乎陡然间清醒了，他回过头，看向大野的眼神，大野完全无法读懂，就像以前千百回无法读懂的日日夜夜。

“是啊，你说的没错。”二宫喃喃道，“我们只能有一天了。”

其实不是的，大野在旁边，隐约听到那位经纪人说，还有第二种方法，“如果那个人留下来…”。但这句话才出口，就没有了后续。

剩余的时间，大野就只是安静地坐在一边，看着那位眼熟的监督导戏。天才的演员二宫和也，此刻不知道为什么，像个戏剧新人一样，一遍一遍被激励着情绪，大野看见监督在那边嘶吼——

“你愿不愿意！你愿不愿意！”导演的声音振聋发聩。

他情绪之亢奋，甚至连大野都忍不住在后面跟着叫喊，“我愿意！”

但二宫冷漠地回应，他不愿意。

后来的后来，所有的事情像是接受了既定事实一样地光速行走，刚才还在吵嚷着的片场一瞬间静了，静得只听见旁边细流的水声。那波澜不惊的河流，忽然腾起几条细浪，像是水底一颗颗偷窥的头颅。

二宫决定要进入甬道了。

河上有一座桥，二宫走上了那座桥，桥后是一片雾，二宫走入了那片雾。走入前，他抬头往天边一看，大野随他望去，那里架着一座虹桥，似乎是二宫所站的地方在天空的倒影。虹脚的地方模糊不清，黑色烟雾的虫子，乱糟糟啃噬了彩虹。

人影消失了。雾蒙蒙的甬道，一晃神，便亮起了朦胧的白光，那地方在人的印象中，便就此变得柔和，变得美好，变成那风里飘荡的雪白衣角融化的地方。大野望着，没有眨眼，一点思绪闪电般划过脑海，也许，只是也许，那将是他一辈子都再没法到达的地方。

他忽然感到恐慌。

他怕什么呢？二宫进去前，专门一个人跑到水边对着自己的影子说：“我会回来的。”

“他会回来的。”大野于是也用同样的语气对自己说。

不合时宜地，大野忽然想起自己昨晚的梦，他真的死了么？身为大野智的那个人？在买完给别人的供品之后？

他试图飞近那甬道，然而空气中就像是有一堵墙，令他无论如何也无法接近。大野于是转移了方向。

他飞向自己的葬礼，飞向自己的坟墓，飞向那海坝边上浪花冲刷过的礼堂。他不是为着好奇，他只是为了能平息自己慌乱的心跳。

如果他还真的有一颗心脏的话。

大野从没想过，这两个地方离得这样近，而他可以飞得这样快。合该埋葬他的地方如今冷冷清清，一个人都没有，没有人哭泣，没有人上香，棺木开着，还没有入土，里面垫着柔软的白色内衬，空空荡荡。

甚至没有他记忆中的那束花。

死的不是他。不是大野智。

大野懵懵懂懂，行尸走肉，他飞回最初的码头，二宫正在那里等他，就像第一天他等待那些海鸥时一样的寂静。

他是想问他的，至于问什么——问问他的葬礼，问问这是哪里，再问问甬道那边是什么样。可大野现在，已经对一切问题都失去了兴趣。他觉得二宫应该会先说话，果然，二宫说：“那边是光明的。”

这句话，二宫是看着他说的，这个人似乎觉得，能再度看一眼大野，对他而言已经是足够幸运的事情，他看见他了，他的眼里，曾经盈满大野的眼波里，如今也终于再一次充斥了大野的影子，只是，那影子终究只是一个。

二宫的手上还端了一碗水，是河水？是海水？大野却完全没注意。

二宫说：“大野桑，想和我走走吗？我很少到海边，以后可能再没这样的机会了。”

他又说：“大野，再陪陪我。”

于是他们就走，淡淡地走着，走在海坝上，海的边缘被扭曲成一条直线。有一刻大野的情绪热烈到要抓着二宫一起投海，做世界上最离经叛道的事，但这想法，风一吹就熄灭了。

“大野桑，你知道吗，有一瞬间，我是真觉得你愿意一直和我在一起。”

是二宫的声音。

“但，我不能让你为我那样做。”

“你没有让我做出决定，是你自己擅自决定了。”大野嘶哑着嗓子。

“这不是我的决定。”二宫停顿了一下：“这是一个事实。我死了，你还活着。”

“你还应该在你自己的世界里，继续活下去。”

大野不答话，良久，他问出口，似乎这变成他唯一会说的一句话，他问：“甬道那边是什么样？”

二宫微笑着，再一次地，用同样的话语回复他。

“是光明的。”

大野终于停住了脚步。

也许这时候，直觉非常灵敏的大野，已经察觉到了，这是他们的最后。大野想起了那些眼熟的工作者，眼熟的经纪人，眼熟的监督，他们都是早已去世的人，现在又在这里复生着，在二宫的灵魂里复生，一遍一遍为他重演着能够安心死去的戏码。

二宫在试图让自己毫无挂念地死去。而他选择的方式，恰恰是他最擅长的那种。大野看着他，可是这一刻，二宫和也却无论如何不肯抬头，他只是说——

“谢谢你的苹果。”

谢谢你曾经爱过我的那颗心。

谢谢你曾经在这里。

这句话说完，一切仿佛就尘埃落定。二宫和也睁着眼睛，他看着手上的碗，碗里的水，水中的倒影。被风吹皱了，吹散了，朦胧间却好像还是另一个人的眼波。原来这样竟也能对视，和自己，和自己眼里的他人。二宫喝了下去。

大野的身影渐渐开始消散，他被难以抗拒的力量拉扯着，要将他拉扯到遥远的天边。

“和也…”大野的声音颤抖起来，眼泪不受控制地落下，“至少让我也再看一眼你。”

二宫的笑声带着浓浓的鼻音：“那你看了我最后一眼，还会不会再想我？”

大野早难以自制，哽咽的声音盖住了他想说的话语

眼泪模糊了他的视线，朦胧中，熟悉的面庞再也看不清，但那个人终于还是抬起了头。

那似乎是一个笑脸，一个扭曲的，马上要压抑不住泪水的笑脸。二宫微笑着，又在最后将所有情绪敛下眼睫，他嘴唇动了动，微不可闻的声音传出来，“一路走好。”

一路走好。

大野醒过来了。

他的眼泪像是流干了一般，没在脸上留下任何的痕迹。

醒来的时候，仍还在葬礼上，和尚为二宫的尸体念着经，有许多许多的人，穿着黑色的衣服戚戚着，比大野要更靠近那个遥远的棺木。

他右手微微一动，碰到手边一颗滚落祭台的苹果，清香的味道依稀可闻。它落在这里，竟没有谁注意到。

但似乎有个人，曾伸出手指，蹲下过，蜷缩过，站起过，四处张望过，然后，忽然笑了，像是海鸥忽然觉得某一处的风好冷，浪好大，他向着空中的最虚无的地方笑，苹果握在他暖融融的手心。

死去的究竟是谁呢？

活着的二宫和也是没有大野智的二宫和也，活着的大野智是没有二宫和也的大野智。世事如此。轮到他了。大野起身，为二宫献上一束鲜花。

*END*


End file.
